The present invention relates to a system for flushing of a vacuum fluid, in particular a flushing system for a vacuum toilet in an aircraft.
Known flushing devices for a vacuum toilet having a urinal require triggering a flushing procedure by actuating a trigger unit after the urinal is used. Flushing liquid is then first supplied into the urinal and subsequently a suction valve is opened, in order to conduct urine, flushing liquid, and other contaminants into the area of a wastewater tank. The transport procedure is typically performed by a pressure differential between the wastewater tank and the installation space of the vacuum toilet. During the flushing procedure, there is a significant noise emission in typical systems for flushing a vacuum toilet because of the air currents caused during the flushing procedure, which may be amplified even more by a funnel effect of the urinal basin.